Big Brother Dean
by justanotherfansosueme
Summary: One of the worst things ever is to be de-aged. or at least, Dean says it is. Still being de-aged, Dean will have to save his little brother when the time comes, the frigging witch.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

Hunts are pretty easy to mess up if you aren't trained professionally. In which case you are, they are really hard to screw up. But of course, Sam and Dean Winchester just had to mess this hunt up, a really simple witch case, or so Sam thought. He had only told Dean about it to take him away from trying to figure out how to kill abandon.  
"Dean! Go to the right!" Sam yelled over to his brother as he took shots at the witch that was floating in the air and throwing spears at them. Dean nodds and darted to his right, taking a few shots at the witch.  
"Sam, get her head!" Dean yelled when he saw an opening for his brother to shoot. After a shot or two Sam shot her right on the forhead. When the bullet reached her head, everything went still.  
"Frigging finally." Dean says as he starts to make his way to his brother, a random witch exposion stopping him, and sends them both flying to oppisate walls. By the time Sam regained consciencness, the witch was long gone.  
"Dean?" Sam calls out into the settle warehouse. Terrible possibilities of what could've happened to his brother started running through his head when no reply was heard. Sam started freaking out until he heard a small groan. "Dean?"  
"Sam? What the hell happened?" Dean asks as he sits up, everything seeming to big. "Oh, shit." he says as he gets to his feet, now seeing his brother. Sam looks down at the now younger Winchester, wondering how the witch did this.  
"How did this happen?" was all Sam managed to say. He had no idea what to say to his now little brother.  
"I don't know, but there has to be something in the bunker, right?" Dean asks hoping to Chuck there was. He had spent so much time trying to find out what killed Abandon to notice the other files of whatever monsters.  
"Maybe, hopfully." Sam says picking up his brother. Luckily Deans clothes shrunk with him so he didn't have to explain what happened to Walmart moms.  
"Dude! I can walk! Put me down!" Dean says glaring at the now older Winchester.  
"Fine." Sam says setting Dean down regretfully. Dean was just too adoreable, even more cute when he tried to walk. Dean more like tottles to the broken door to the warehouse. Sam follows his tottling brother, helping him out of the door and such.  
"I have it. You don't have to help me." Dean says as Sam helps him into the impala. "And I swear if you scratch her or douche her up again I'll kill you."  
"That just makes you look cuter when you pout." Sam chuckles as he starts the impala.  
"I will frigging kill you if you say that again." Dean says with the cute little childish anger, which was not helping his case.  
"Fine." Sam says with a small smile to keep him from laughing at the adoreableness and the cutness his brother was. About an hour or away from the bunker, Dean had fallen asleep. His head was leaned against to door and his thumb found its way to his mouth. Sam just had to snap a picture of this, for blackmail perposes. They arrived at the bunk shortly after that, and Sam couldn't open the door without his brother falling out.

"Dean, wake up, we're here." Sam say looking back at his brother. Dean grumbles as he wakes up, finding his thumb in his mouth, he yanks it out, wiping it on his pants. He tries to unbuckle, his little hands doing nothing against the seat buckle. Sam sighs getting his brother out of the impala, which resulted in holding him as he went to unlock the door.

"Dude! Put me down! I'm 38 for gods sake!" Dean says crossing his arms. "Just a minute, okay?" Sam asks as he unlocks the bunker, setting Dean inside. Once Dean was set down, he tottles to the library, searching around books. After a while he finally found a de aging witch book. He opens it and finds one of he most horrifying paragraphs of his time...


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural

Dean just looked at the words wide eyed until Sam broke him from his thoughts. "Find something?" Sam asks looking down at his brother. "Yeah... But that something ain't good. We have to find the frigging witch and get her to turn me back... It looks like the only way, too." Dean says tossing the book aside.

"Wow. Thats gonna be a little problem." Sam says suprised at this new information. "Didn't the witch explode?" he asks recalling hearing something. "No, I think she just poofed somewhere." Dean says standing up, looking down to find he left a dust and dirt pile where he was sitting.

"We should probally get you some new clothes." Sam says looking down at his big... His little brother. Man it was wierd, he usally looked down at him, by a couple inches, but now his brother was 3 feet tall.

"And some diner while we're at it. Its almost 7." Dean adds on, and starts to tottle out the door. "Yeah, clothes first. Every time you step, a dirt cloud leaves you." Sam says following the now younger Winchester. Dean attempts to open the impala door, only to find once again he's too short. He attempts to open the door a few times before Sam had to catch him from falling. "I got the door open." Dean says as Sam set him in the impala.

"And you almost cracked your head open. Just ask for help next time." Sam sighs buckling his brother in before getting in himself. "No, it was a slip. Not my fault." Dean huffs as Sam starts the impala ad starts driving. "Mmmhm." Sam muses. "Just admit you need help before you hurt yourself."

Dean huffs in the backseat. "I don't need help all the frigging time. I'm 38!" Dean protests. "You may be 38, but right now you are 4. So you can only do things a 4 year old can." Sam says to his brother.

Dean crosses his arms and looks out the window. Sam won this argument, mostly because he was right. He could still hold a knife, at least. Well, he thought. Then again, he couldn't buckle by himself. For the next thirty minutes, he debated if he could use a blade or not. The impala stopping broke his debate.

"Ready?" Sam asks helping his brother, attempting to hold him again. "Yes, but put me down, Sammy." Dean says to his brother, which put him down. He tottles next to Sam, suprised at how many cars there were, but he didn't see anybody in sight. He shruggs off the feeling something bad was going to happen, it was Walmart for chucks sake! But it only got creepier when the only person inside the store was an old lady. As they walked further into the store, there was another old lady.

"Something off to you?" Sam asks as they made their was to the kid section. "Very. Theres another frigging old lady!" Dean says as they spot another one by the kids section. "Yeah... Pick out the clothes, I'm going to get a car seat." Sam says and walks to the aisle, only a few aisles away.

Dean wanted to stick with Sam, but he says nothing and goes into the section. He picks out the least childish clothes, an avengers shirt, a red shirt, a green shirt, a red flannel, a black flannel and so on. He picks out some shorts and starts to head out to find Sam. On the way out of the section, he runs into an old lady. "Oh, my, I am sorry young man." The old lady says helping Dean up. "How about you come with me?" She asks flicking her eyes black and holds Dean up by the collar.

"Sam! They're de-" Dean starts but the demon clasps a hand over his mouth and hides in an aisle. "Now, now, we don't want to be spoiling our fun, do we?" the demon whispers as foot steps were heard.

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam asks looking in the kids section. He thought he heard Dean shouting. Dean bites the demons hand, in reaction the demon took her hand away for a moment. "Sam! Sam over here!" Dean yells, then yelps out in pain when the demon threw him against a wall. The demon waits until Sam was close enough to flick her eyes back. "Young man, are you alright?" She asks heading over to the rolling child that was clutching his head in pain.

"Dean?" Sam asks looking over the old lady, then pushing past her. "Dean, are you okay?" He asks kneeling down next to his brother, reaching out to him. "No, I'm not... The old lady is a demon, Sammy." Dean says sitting up, rubbing his head. "You were supposed to be unconscious, boy!" The demon hisses out kicking Sam down then kicks the other Winchester.

Sam side kicks the demon to the ground, taking out his demon killing knife. "And you were supposed to be dead." He says driving the knife into the demons gut. He yanks it out before going over to his brother. "Dean, did she get you bad?" Sam asks his brother that was still on the ground. "No, just my head." Dean says slowly standing.

"Are you sure?" Sam asks, wondering if the other old lady's were demons too. "Yeah. Lets checkout and get outa here." Dean says tottling over to the pile of clothes he dropped when he ran into the old lady demon. "And lets stay clear of old lady's. I knew they were bad news. Who else likes hard candies?" Dean says.

Sam smiled and set the clothes in the basket along with the car seat. They walked to the checkout and out of Walmart without any demon problems. It was in the parking lot they had problems. One old lady threw Sam against a car and another tossed Dean around by his leg. Sam took his knife out, slashing the demon that was throwing Dean around then the demon that was already on the ground. "Whats with demons and old ladies?" Dean asks getting to his feet.

"I don't know. You okay?" Sam asks checking over Dean. "Yeah. It just knocked the wind outa me. I'm starving." Dean says tottling over to the impala. Sam opens the door for his brother before Dean attempts to open it again. He sets the car seat in, then lifts his brother into it. "I had it." Dean huffs as Sam buckles him in.

Not taking any chances with you. Wendys?" Sam asks getting in and starting the impala. "Yeah, Wendys." Dean agrees as Sam started to drive. His back and head hurt like hell, he didn't guess the old ladies were demons. He should've went with his hunter instincts and gone along with Sam.

Sam ordered a double bacon cheeseburger for Dean and a salad for himself. He went through drive through, he didn't feel like talking face to face with anyone. "Thanks." He says as he got their food and handed back the burger to Dean. "Thanks, Sam." Dean says as he dug into his burger, glad to have food, it was good. It was almost 9, and he was tired, soon he fell asleep after finishing his burger. He hoped this as a giant nightmere, but it was defantly real. He wished it wasn't. He drifted to sleep with the sound of the impala's engine running.

Dean woke up in his bed, still small. He cursed as he sat up, knowing Sam carried him in. He slid down his bed, almost landing on his bottom, but the important thing was he didn't. He starts to tottle to the kitchen, but stops in the hallway. Did he smell bacon?


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural  
After Dean stops in the hallway for a moment, he keeps on tottling to the kitchen. "Are you... Are you cooking bacon?" Dean asks as he sees his brother and a spatula. "Yeah, do you have something against that?" Sam asks Dean. He might as well cook up some good news while he already had bad news stirring.  
"No, but you don't cook bacon every day. What did you find out?" Dean asks hoping it wouldn't be terrible news. "Bad news. I turned the news on when I woke up and a women that matches the witch we have to find was pronounced dead in a warehouse at 6 today." Sam says laying on the rest of the bacon.  
And apparently hoping doesn't work out well for Dean. "Great. What will we do now? Wait, since she's dead, shouldn't I be back to normal?" Dean asks a little confused now. "Thats what I was thinking. On the police report, everything was the same as the witch, except for the eyes. The witch's eyes were blue, right? Apparently the womens eyes were hazel." Sam says.  
"So she's taking herself off the police map..." Dean says leaning against a chair since he couldn't get on by himself. "Yeah, so if she commits a crime, she won't get blamed." Sam says scooping some bacon onto a plate.  
"Great. So I'm guessing we're first on the guest list?" Dean asks looking up to the other Winchester. "Thats what I'm thinking. There was a bunch of murders of short haired blondish guys from where the body was found to Kansas." Sam says setting the plate of bacon on the table and then sets Dean on the chair.  
"Great. Where were the killings last? This is gonna be easy." Dean says starting to munch on his bacon. "In Lawrence. I'm guessing a warehouse close to our old house." Sam says sitting down and starts munching his own bacon.  
"Thats a sick witch... We'll check it out later. This is good bacon." Dean says. "Maybe its a good omen." Sam says to his brother, not knowing it would be a bad omen if anything...  
A few hours later they found the warehouse, pistols at the ready as they entered. "Ha ha! You fiiiianlly came!" the witch says laughing, sitting in a rolly chair. "Turn me back!" Dean says training his pistol on the witch.  
"No. You won't even call me by my name, and we didn't finish our game last time!" The witch says spinning around in her chair. "My name is Alice, by the way."  
"You're gonna change me back or I'm go-" Dean was cut off by the witch waving her hand and the Winchesters slamming into the wall hard enough to make Dean spit out some blood. "You sonofabitch!" Dean yells struggling to get free of the invisible hold.  
"Sonofabitch? That isn't very nice..." Alice says making a fake pouty face. "I think you deserve that title if you throw us against a wall!" Sam says not only angery because he was one of them, but also she threw Dean against the wall, too. Last mistake of her pitiful little life.  
"Wow, Sammy, you got a little mad there... Did I do something?" Alice says taking out a butcher knife. "You know, I was focused on your brother, I forgot to kill your look a likes. Maybe the real thing will do." She says playing with her knife a little.  
"If you touch him, I will beat your frigging ass!" Dean says struggling even more now. Goddamnit he hated this bitch. "Oh, maybe I'll have to silence you first, Deanio." Alice says her head snapping to Dean direction.  
"But that'll be too easy, right?" Alice asks running her blade by Deans neck. "Whats the fun in it if you can't watch your brother be in pain and die before your eyes?" Alice asks again waving her hand, a piece of duct tape covering Deans mouth.  
"All better." Alice says smiling as she went over to Sam again. "Hmmm... Its no fun if you die standing." Alice waves her hand, Sam falling and sitting on the floor now. "Lets have some fun before you die, too." She says, sitting on Sams legs.  
"How about we play never have I ever? Okay, you go first. Whats that? Never have I ever killed someone? Oh, you got me! Heh he!" Alice says running the blade up and down Sams arm, not pressing too hard to make a cut.  
"You don't know I'm a sore looser, do you? Oh well I am. So I'm just gonna..." Alice says getting her knife in stabbing position. Dean was shouting, nothing coming through the duct tape. "Not saying anything? Oh, yeah, cause I put that spell on you that makes you not talk, silly me." Alice says giggling.  
Dean struggles more as Alice starts to get ready. Sam braced himself for the hit, hearing the plunge of the knife going into flesh, but feels nothing. His fingers feel blood, looking down his blood ran cold and his heart nearly stopped...


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural

Sam looks down at what the knife hit instead of him. "Oh, looks like big brother saved little bro again... You ruin allll my fun." Alice yanking the knife out and tossing Dean aside. "What? Not gonna say anything to your dying brother before he passes to the other side, Sammy?" Alice asks giggling a little.  
Sam glares at the crazy witch hoping his backup, Cas would show up soon. "You can't, you can't, you can't taaaaalk!" Alice sings kicking Sam. "And apparently you can''t save your brother, either."  
"But you can call angels." Alice says sticking her tongue out, dropping the blood stained knife before Cas burst into the warehouse. Sam groans once the invisible hold is broken, going over to his brother first before anything.  
"Dean, come on, Dean..." Sam says gently shaking his brother before carefully moving him into his arms. "We need to get Dean to a hospital. Now." Cas says going over to the Winchesters. "...Yeah. Lets go." Sam says slowly standing with the unconscious bloody mess in his arms.  
"Is he still... Is he.." Cas starts once he sees how bad Deans wound really was. "Barely hanging on." Sam says hurrying to the impala. "You drive. And hurry." Sam says tossing the keys to the angel and getting in the passenger side.  
Cas nods driving to the nearest hospital. Every five or so minutes, Deans pulse and breathing got weaker. So by the time they got there Sam basically sprinted into the doors, nurses calling for doctors and such once he explained the situation.  
Three nurses come by Sam, one taking Dean and carefully setting him on the hospital bed thingy the other two nurses where pushing. As they pushed the Winchester, Sam follows until another one convinces him to have his own wounds looked at.  
When Sam got released to go see Dean in his room, Cas was sitting in one of the visitor chairs and Dean was hooked up to the machines and stuff. "I'm guessing he isn't looking good." Sam says to the angel, taking a seat.  
"No, he is not. The doctors say he has lost a lot of blood, and he will wake up in a day or more." Cas says turning to Sam. "Oh, great." Sam says worried for his brother. He was also guilty, Dean was in this condition because of him.  
The room was quiet except for the steady beeping of Deans hospital equipment. It was like that for about a half a hour before the beeping started to pick up a little. Two doctors came in a few seconds before the beeping went flat line.  
Nurses came in after that, and in the rush Sam and Cas got pushed out. They paced around the door worriedly as they heard somewhat panicked voices. It was twenty minutes before a doctor came out.  
"Is he... Is he okay?" Sam asks keeping his voice steady surprisingly. "He is stable for the moment, but we can not let visitors in until tomorrow." The doctor says. "You have to sign the child and yourselves in, too."  
"Okay, thanks." Sam says relieved Dean wasn't... he wasn't going as far as to think it. They check Dean in under the name 'Dean Bristion'. Sam was 'Sam Bristion' and Cas was 'Clarence Erstion'. They sat in the lobby chairs, both concerned for the now youngest Winchester.  
They stayed until 9 when the visitor hours were over. They went to the nearest motel to get some sleep of course, both staying silent, alone with their thoughts. All that was spoken since the hospital were quick good nights before they went to bed.  
The next morning they rushed to the hospital wanting to see how Dean was doing. "Dean Bristion? He was checked out of the hospital a few hours ago... Her name was Alice Bristion, I think." The checkout/check in lady says a little confused.  
"Can I see the discharge papers?" Sam asks hoping it wasn't that Alice that took his brother. "Yeah. Here you are." The lady says handing over Dean Bristion papers. Thankfully, he just needed a few days worth of bed rest, unthankfully, the signature that signed Dean out looked like something the witch would do.  
"Thanks. I forgot my wife got him." Sam says giving a smile and the papers back before leaving. "This is not good. We must locate the witch before she kills Dean." Cas says as they head out to the impala.  
"The checkout lady says it was a few hours ago. We have to hurry, Cas." Sam says getting into the drivers seat. "Or it might be too late for Dean."

Cas nods and gets into the passenger seat. "I do not want it to come to drastic measures." Cas says as they start driving to the motel. "Me neither Cas." Sam says to the angel.

Meanwhile, Alice had prepared for a child in a house surprisingly close to the motel. "Come on, be a gooooood boy and pretend to act like a child. Cause You're mine now." Alice says to the terrified Dean in the crib. He wants to spit the pacifier that the evil bitch shoved in his mouth out, but every time he went to do it Alice poked him where the knife wound was. And that bitch had long fingernails. "Awwwwww, your sooo adorable with your little pacifier and your little bear, I could just eat you uup!" Alice says in a sing song tune.

"If you try anything, don't forget, I juuust miiight wii-iill."Alice sings picking the Winchester up. "Your brother and that damnned angel are next to our lovely little house. So be quiet little Deanie-o." Dean glares at the witch, giving her the 'bitch I will stab you' look. She hums happily setting Dean in one of those play bins. "Now don't make a sound, or I'll make sure your brooother and aannngel don't make any sounds. I'm gonna make yuummy yummy dinner!" Alice says skipping to the kitchen.

Dean sighs and takes his pacifier out, trying to figure out ways he could escape. He stacked the toys up to the window, seeing the familiar faces of his brother and the angel looking right at him. Or right behind him? They started making signals for him to turn around. He looks down at them confused before a sharp pain hit the back of his head, sending him to the ground and into the world of unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Supernatural  
Dean didn't know what happened when he came too, but his head hurt and he couldn't move his hands. Memories of what happened coming back to him. He groans looking around, finding he couldn't move his hands because they were strapped to a high chair.  
Dean spits out the pacifier figuring it couldn't get much worse then this. "Nooow, noow, don't do thaat." Alice says coming up behind Dean and stuffing a pacifier into his mouth, this time strapping it to his head.  
"There. Alllll fixed. Of course uuntil your bro and your angel comes to yoour rescue." Alice says ruffling Deans hair. "But theey won't make it out Deanie-o." Alice says looking at the termtsate. "You muust be coold. I'll get some bllankets." Alice says going into another room.  
"Dean? Dean?" Sam asks into the front door after there was a thump in the room Alice went in. Dean made muffled screams and tried to get free of the hold. Sam hears the screams and goes right to his brother.  
Sam unstrapps his brothers wrists from the highchair, then takes the pacifier out and picks Dean up. "I'm sorry Dean..." Sam says craddling his big... His little brother. Dean says nothing, just clutches onto his brothers shirt. "I have you, I have you." Sam says holding Dean close.  
"The witch got away..." A high pitched Cas voice says. "... Cas? What happened?" Sam asks spotting a four year old angel. "The witch exploded leaving me in a undignified place." Cas explains.  
"Wow, she's just hitting everyone." Sam says picking the de-aged angel. Cas looks at Dean worriedly. The poor Winchester looked so tramized. Sam heads out of the house, wanting to get Dean back home where the witch or anything could get to him.  
Sam didn't bring two carseats, so he made a quick stop at Walmart, thankfull there was no old ladies. After getting a car seat for Cas, Sam started driving for home hoping for no interruptions. Dean was asleep, he was also unusally quiet, mostly because he lost alot of pride.  
Cas watched in the backseat hoping the Winchester was resting well. It was about an hour before Cas fell asleep himself. Cas and Dean awoke when the impala engine stopped. Sa, set opened the door for Cas and sets him down, then does the same for his brother.  
They were all glad to be home, they went inside to find the place ransacked, a certain ing of hell sitting at the table. "Hello, boys." Crowley says"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asks standing in front of Cas and Dean instinctilly.  
"Just wondering how the hunt for Abadon was going since you can't pick the bloody phone up." Crowley says a little errited. "You don't need to ransack the place." Sam says glaring at the demon.  
"It was an extra." Crowley says. "And I was bored. I've heard from a few of my demons that Cas and squirrl."  
"... No. You can't trust your demons anyway." Sam says blocking the said de-aged guys from view. "Huh. You are in no place to tell me who I can trust, moose." Crowley says slightly offened. "I can tell you that you can't trust your servants." Sam says  
"And I can tell I can't trust you either. I see that little blonde and trench coat behind you." Crowley says. Sam sighs but doesn't reveal the angel and hunter. "And you might want to hide the kids before I come back." Crowley says before zapping out.  
"Screw him." Dean grumbles. He felt like crap, he probily caught the bug that was going around. Sam sighs and picks Dean up and leads Cas in. They were all tired and wanted to go to sleep, it had been a long day.  
Sam put Dean and Cas to bed, then lays in his own. Crowley said to hide the kids, and he somehow got into the bunker. It kinda freaked him out, a little scared of what tommarow would bring...

And tommarow was fine. Or at least the morning was. Sam woke up and checked on Cas and Dean, who were still sleeping. Sam goes to make breakfast and clean up a little. Thankfully nothing was missing from the mess.  
It was about 12 before Dean comes up to Sam. "I don't feel good." Dean says looking up to his brother. And Dean didn't look good either. "You probily caught the bug." Sam says picking his brother up.  
"Sam, I do not feel good." Cas says going up to the Winchester. Sam sighs and picks the angel up, headin to Cas's room. "I'll get you some medicane, just wait until I set Dean down in his bed."  
Sam goes to Dean's room, setting the Winchester down then going to the medicane cabnet and getting childs cold and headach medicane, giving Cas some then Dean. After a while, Deans nose starting running an he got a stomach.  
"I on't think tis is just a bug." Dean groans from his bed. "Yeah, me neither." Sam says worried for his brother.

"And you're right. Not the average bug." Crowley says popping in a chair in Dean's room. "What?" Sam asks confused, tensing up at the king of hell's appearence.  
"It's the flu, moosey. With a little touch of something I added." Crowley says. "I'm gonna kill you." Sam growls giving Crowley the death glare. Crowley pops out after this, a little scared now.  
"I'm gonna check on Cas, I'll be back in a second." Sam says going to Cas, who wasn't as bad as Dean. "How you holding up?" Sam asks the angel. In relpy, Cas groans. His head hurt and he had a stuffy nose.  
Sam bites his lip, not sure what to do. "Drink some water." Sam says handing the little angel a water bottle. Cas does so, blowing his nose and lays back down. He had a small fever, so the now oldest Winchester put a damp cloth on his forehead and went to check on Dean.  
Dean had a fever of about 107, and Sam bit his lip again. Should he get him to a hospital? It would make it easier for Alice to find them again, so he desided against it. After a while (and a a little more medicane) Dean was feeling better, so was Cas.  
Sam was glad when the day was over, with Cas and Dean sleeping peacefully. He soon went to bed himself, after checking on Cas and Dean one more time, of course. The next morning was a shock to him when Dean tottled up to him in the kitchen, made grabby hand to be picked up then said a sentance that made Sam freeze. "Am, how id you et so big?"


	6. Chapter 6

Supernatural  
Sam looked down at the now younger Winchester, not sure what to do. Dean was too young to know about the supernatural, so he had no idea what to do or say. He decides to pick his brother up after Dean makes grabby hands again.  
"Do you want some breakfast?" Sam asks choosing to ignore Dean's question. "Eah." Dean says looking up to his brother. Sam finishes the pancakes he was making and makes Dean a plate, setting the small Winchester on a chair and the plate on the table.  
"Tanks Sam." Dean says and starts munching on his pancakes. "Anytime Dean." Sam says making a plate of his own. Soon Cas came in, looking a little tired. "What happened last night?" Cas asks tottling into the kitchen.  
"Uh... I'll fill you in later." Sam says gesturing to the little Winchester that had powder sugar all over his face. "Ah." Was all Cas says as Sam sets him on a chair. "Pancakes?" Sam asks the angel. "Sure." Cas says.  
Sam sets a plate down for Cas, then wipes Dean's powdered face. "You're you?" Dean asks from aross the table, those words hitting Cas like a train. "I'm... I'm Castiel." Cas says to Dean. "You can call me Cas."  
"Oh, olay." Dean says. Cas was a little hurt that he had to introduce himself to Dean again, but he had to remember that Dean was mentally de-aged too, now. He munches on his pancakes, enjoying the taste of it.  
After breakfast, Dean went off to watch cartoons. "So what happened last night? All that I remember is that the witch shrunk me down to Deans size and I didn't feel so good." Cas says once he heard the T.V turn on.  
"You guys got sick, then the next thing I know, Deans asking me how I got so big." Sam says to the angel. "Yes, that is an awkward situation for you. He should revert to his old self when he changes back into his adult self." Cas says.  
"Wait, how are you not childish and Dean is?" Sam asks Cas. Cas shrugs. "What I guess is that my soul is stronger, and Alice... Alice got a hold of him." Cas says. "Oh. Yeah, that makes sense." Sam says.  
Dean was busy watching kiddy T.V shows, which was waay out of place since there was pistols and knives hanging on the wall. Sam smiled slightly at this, it had to be the calmest part of Dean's life. He still made a mental note to baby-proof the bunker.

Then that's when the craziness and panic struck. Cas disappeared, Sam soon getting a phone call after. "Hello?" Sam asks into the phone, looking around for the angel he lost. "Ohh yess, I'd like that little Wiinchester please." Alice says spinning around in her spinny chair, Cas trapped in a summoning circle. "What? Hell no." Sam says, or more like states.

"But I haave your anngel." Alice says in a sing songy tune while Cas glares darkly at her. "I'm going to kick your ass. Where is he?" Sam growls into the phone, checking on his brother, who was still watching cartoons. "Bring theee kiid and we'll haave a niice trade." Alice says looking at the angel. "I maade a neew friend, and hee's the king of hell."

"Hello, moose." Crowley says once Alice handed the phone to him. "We're right around the corner from your little bunker. Bring squirrel." Crowley says snapping, then hangs up. "He'll be here soon enough." Crowley says to Alice. "Good, rreemember our deal. III gett the Winchester and youu haave the angel." Alice says then continues spinning.

After Crowley snapped, Dean blinks in surprise. "Sam, what the hell happened?" Dean asks turning the T.V off and sliding off the couch. "Why the hell was I watching kid shows?" Dean asks tottling up to his brother. "You're back to normal? Good, we need to go get Cas from Crowley." Sam says grabbing the impala keys and picking Dean up.

"Dude, I can walk." Dean says crossing his arms in Sams hold. "Correction: you can tottle. And we need to find Cas." Sam says making his way to the 1967 Chevy impala. "Why? What happened to Cas?" Dean asks slightly worried for the angel. "I'll fill you in on the way there. For now, we have to find out where he is." Sam says to his brother.

-after Sam filled Dean in-

"Oh great. The king of hell is working with the same frigging witch that de-aged us. This can't get any worse then it already is." Dean says from the back set of the impala. "Don't say that, it'll always get worse." Sam says pulling into yet another abandoned house. "This has gotta be it. Its the last one for a 10 miles." Dean says waiting for Sam to unbuckle him.

"Yeah." Sam says unbuckling his brother and picking him up. "If you complain about the carrying, I'll leave you in the car." Sam says heading to the door. Dean huffs but says nothing as they made their way inside, a full grown Cas, a king of hell, and a witch spinning in a spinny chair waiting for them. "How long were you going to take, moose?" Crowley asks.

"Hand ovver thhe smaall Wiinchester." Alice says stopping the spinning chair and turns to Sam. "Like hell I will." Sam says glaring at the witch, holding Dean close. "Fiiine, have it your waay." Alice says then snaps, Sam falling to the floor de-aged. "Crap!" Sam says quickly getting to his feet to find he was 4 yet again. "I waas gonna let yoou go, but now I'm gonna keep boooth of you cuties 3!" Alice says picking the small Winchesters up.

Sam and Dean push away from Alice, but she holds onto them, breaking the summoning circle that held Cas accidentally. Cas quickly zaps out, going to get the Winchesters soon, just not yet. "You let him escape, you bloody bitch!" Crowley yells at the witch. "Oopies." Alice shrugs, sitting down with Sam and Dean. Dean struggled against Alice's hold, kicking her in the face, which made her glare at him and toss him aside like a bag of rubbish. "You'vee allwaays have been a baad boy, Deanie-o." Alice says.

Dean grumbles and gets to his feet. "Let. My. Little. Brother. Go." Dean growls, glaring darkly at the witch. "No." Alice says sticking her tongue out and holding Sam out behind her shoulder, as if he was a toy. Cas chooses this time to zap in and get Sam from Alice, then zap back to the bunker. "Awww... We were having so much fuuuun." Alice whines then stands. "Guess I'll just have some moore fuun with you."

Dean bites his lip and starts tottling as fast as he could to the door, it shutting before Dean got to it. "No running, Deanie-o. We aren't playing tag, we're pllaying house." Alice says. Dean was offically scared now. But before Alice got to him, Cas zapped in and zapped back to the bunker with Dean in his arms. "How did you get you zap back, Cas? I thought you were out of juice." Dean says looking at the angel, confused.

"I... I do not know." Cas says setting Dean down.

"You let them get away!" Crowley yells angrily. "Yees, thats because I put a hex baag in thhe aanngels pocket that maakes alll the sigils dissappear. I'll sneak in and stttealll the kids laater." Alice chuckles evily.


	7. Chapter 7

"That makes sense, but why give the angel his wings back?" Crowley asks the witch. "Hee would nootice mmyy woouuunnderfull hex bag if hhee couldn't teleport." Alice says spinning again in her spiny chair.  
"Ah, that does make sense. You can take it away, right?" Crowley asks stopping the spinning chair. "Nu-uh. Its peppermint." Alice says. "I mean permanent." She corrects herself. "I have to ask, were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?" Crowley asks.

"Nu-uh. IIIII got strrruuccckkk my liighttniing when I was 103 years olds." Alice says rocking in her chair now. "Ah, so thats why you thought it would be a good idea to give a bloody angel his power back!" Crowley yells at the witch.

"It was a good iiidddeeaa at the tiiimmmeee... :(" Alice pouts looking up to the king of hell. "Just shut up and just get the Winchesters out of my way, okay?" Crowley asks pushing off the chair. "OOOOkkkay. They're mine now." Alice says and begins spinning again.  
"Yeah, whatever. Stop that spinning, its getting me dizzy." Crowley says.

Dean had gone to bed, and Sam had went to bed soon after. Cas had found he still needed to sleep, but he still had some angel juice. So he desided to go to his bed after checking on the de-aged Winchesters one more time.

Alice slowly made her way in the bunker, taking Sam from his room, then Dean from his room. She couldn't help but laughing when she starts to go to the bunker door. Sam and Dean instantly wake up and struggle against Alice's grip, calling out for Cas soon enough.

Cas comes in and glares at Alice, starting to walk to her after a pause. "Ut non dissolvatur!" Alice yells and Cas stops in his tracks. He blinks in surprise, unable to move until Alice left. He grumbles and starts to go after her, finding her nowhere outside the starts freaking out a little when he couldn't find Sam or Dean anywhere.

"Cooome ooonn, bbbeee nice." Alice says holding the de-aged Winchesters in her arms that were yelling for help. "TThhhhee house is uh warded so your anngeellll can't get yo-ou 3!" Alice says.

"Now lets get yoou ta sllee-eep!" Alice says going to a room that had two cribs, putting Dean in one and Sam in the other. Dean tried to get out, the bars too tall so he fell right on his behind. "I swear I'm gonna beat your as-" Dean gets cut off by Alice shoving the dreaded pacifier gag into his mouth and trying it around his head.

"Lets be quiet, nooow." Alice says then holds another one up. "Or else you'll get one of yooour oown, Saaammmy." Alice warns the other Winchester. Dean tries to take the thing off, his tiny hands doing nothing against the knot that was tied.

Sam glared darkly at Alice, but says nothing not wanting to end up like his brother. "Lets ggeet you ccchhanged." Alice says holding up a bunny pajama suit and a dog one. She picks Dean up, and against his struggles got him dressed into the bunny suit. Dean was blushing darkly once he was set down back in the crib.  
"NNooow foor you." Alice says getting Sam into the dog suit. "Nooow don'tca look adddooooreable? Myyy wwwiitchy frrriiends are goonna coome oover tomorrow, soo get some slleep." Alice says leaving the room after putting Sam back in his crib.

After Alice left, Dean looks over to his brother with a humiliated look on his face. "Are you okay?" Sam whisper asks his brother. Dean, in reply, gave him the 'seriously?' face. Dean turns around and putting as much as his head as he could through the bars of the crib.  
Sam gets the hint and unties the pacifier gag for his brother. "Thanks, Sammy." Dean says sighing in relief when he gets the wretched thing off of him. "Welcome, Dean." Sam says.

Thankfully Alice didn't come in the room, and Sam and Dean fell asleep soon enough. Cas was looking around everywhere for the de-aged Winchesters, having to go to sleep to not pass out, though.

The sound of three witches giggling woke the brothers up, Alice along with two other witches being the cause of the noise. "Arrreeeen't thhey addddooooorable?" Alice asks as Sam and Dean shoot up from their laying down positions.

"Waaayy tooo gooo, Allliice. Yoouu wooke them uuu-up." One of the witches says crossing her arms. "IIII ddiiddn't. It waaass yoou, Betsy." Alice huffs. "IIitt was Liisssyy, I beet." Betsy says. "IIII thhhink thhhey did it by theiirr seeellves." Lissy says.

"Screw you." Dean says simply. "HHhee haaas ssuuck an adoreablle ffaace, buut suuch a poottty mouttth." Betsy says shaking her head slightly. Dean glares at the witches and tries to get out of the crib. "I'm gonna kick all of your asses." Dean says.  
"Noooow, noooow, don't be such a bad mouth." Alice says strapping the pacifier to Deans head again. "Awww, Alliccee, tthhatt muusstt bee hellppfuull." Lissy says.

"Ooooh, iittt iiisss. IIII haaaven't haad too uuse iit oonn hiis bbrotherr, yeet." Alice says making sure the pacifier gag was sercure on Dean, who was trying to get Alice away. "HHhmm. Hee looks sooo adooreable wiith thhhe pacifier!" Betsy says looking at Dean

"II knoooww! Hhhe looks soo cute wiith tthhhe buunny oouutfiit." Alice says picking Dean up not so gently. "Hey! Put him down!" Sam says standing in his crib. "Shhhh, shhh." Lissy says picking Sam up out of his crib.  
"Hey! I wannnnaaa hoolld hiiim." Betsy whines and tries to take Sam from the other witch. "No, II haadd hiim fii-irst!" Lissy says pulling Sam back. Dean makes muffled yells as he glared at the two witches and tries to get free.

"NNNooow, hoow abbout yooou hooolld Dean, Beetttssyy?" Alice asks handing over the Winchester. "Fiiinnnneeee." Betsy sighs and takes the struggling hunter. "Put. Us. Dow-" Sam started but a pacifier was shoved in his mouth and tied around his head.  
"Sooo yooouuu had too ttaake them froom an annngeel?" Lissy asks Alice. "Yyyees, but-" Alice cut herself off. "I have to gooo, wiiillll yoouu waatch thhheeem?" Alice asks the witches. "Yeaaahh, beee baacckk ssooon." Betsy says as Alice leaves.

Sam and Dean struggle, trying to get free. Not soon after Alice left, Cas came bursting in the door. He smites the witches and takes the Winchesters into his arms, untieing the pacifier gags. "Thanks, Cas." Dean says.

"Where is the other witch?" Cas asks not bothering to put either of them down. "She said she had something to do and left." Sam says to the angel. "Great. We need her to change Dean back. Soon." Cas says.  
"Why soon?" Dean asks. "If we don't get her to change you back, you'll be stuck like this for... a few years." Cas says heading out ot the impala.


	8. Chapter 8

"What? How?" Sam asks clearly confused at this. "The spell Alice cast on Dean and you will become permanent depending on how much trauma you went through." Cas says shifting the Winchesters while nearing the impala.

"So that's why Alice is such a bitch." Dean says as Cas sets in the back of the impala, along with his brother. "Yes, as you say, a bitch." Cas says as he gets into the drives side of the 1967 Chevrolet impala.

"So we have to get her to turn Dean back before he gets stuck as a kid?" Sam asks the angel. "Yes, we have to locate Alice and convince her to turn both of you back." Cas says as he starts to drive.

"For now we have to get you somewhere you cannot experience any more trauma." Cas says glancing in the back seat to make sure the Winchesters were still there, which they were, thank God.

"Sam haven't been through that much trauma, so is it just a precaution, right?" Dean asks. "Yeah, Dean's been through more Alice then me." Sam says. "You are younger, so it's better to be safe than risk it." Cas says as he drives.

"Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I'm weaker." Sam says a little offended. "Yes, but we can't risk it anyway." Cas says. "Cas is right, Sammy. Just don't take it the wrong way." Dean says to his brother, who just huffs and crosses his arms.

When they got back to the bunker, Cas took Sam and Dean into his arms and entered the bunker. "You can put us down, you know." Sam says after a while. "Oh." Cas says with a slight blush, totally forgetting about the option to put the Winchesters down.

Cas set the brothers down, (Dean was disappointed a little, if you ask me) and they tottled off in different directions, Dean to the kitchen and Sam to the library where his laptop was. Cas decided to follow the oldest Winchester, there were more stuff to get hurt from.

Cas was glad he followed Dean, the Winchester pushed a chair up to the fork drawer, which he had too close, so when he opened it, he fell off. Cas caught Dean before he reached the hard ground.

"You need to be careful, Dean." Cas says picking Dean up into his arms instead of setting him down. "I'm am careful. I had it." Dean huffs crossing his arms. "Mmhm. Try to be more careful, then." Cas says getting a fork and the pie Dean wanted, putting it on the table.

"Fine." Dean says, his face brightening at the sight of the cherry pie. Cas sets Dean down on a chair. Dean starts munching on his pie and Cas went to check on Sam. Sam had somehow gotten onto the table without hurting himself and was currently on his laptop.

"Did you find anything on Alice?" Cas asks going over to the Winchester. "No, nothing yet." Sam says without looking up from his computer. He did find a summoning spell, but he was still offended at the car ride conversation.

After Cas left Sam pulled up the tab he closed, and read the page. "Like hell I'm weaker than Dean." Sam mutters gathering the things he needed for the summoning spell. "I'll show them 'risky'."

Sam summons Alice with a few mutters in Latin, lighting a bowl on fire, and throwing some exotic spices. "Awww, Sammmmmyy, yooou summoonned mee 3!" Alice says trying to walk/skip to Sam, to find out she can't.

"Whhhhaat did yoou doo-oo?" Alice asks the young Winchester. "You really thought I'd let you roam around? I warded it. Now turn me and Dean back. Now." Sam says glaring up at the evil bitch- I mean evil witch.

"Noooo! I don't wanna." Alice says crossing her arms as the warding soon fading. "Turn. Us. Back." Sam growls out, not noticing the warding that was fading. "No. I'm not gonnaa tuurn you baa-aack." Alice says stepping out of the summoning circle.

Sam's eyes grow wide once Alice stepped outside of the circle. "I.. I didn't do the warding right." Sam grumbles backing away from the witch. "Noooo, yooou did'nt!" Alice says coming closer to the Winchester.

"Oh shit..." Sam mutters under his breath. "Caasss!" He yells, knowing the only way out of this was an angel to the rescue. "Sh. Sh. Sh." Alice says kicking Sam after each 'sh'. Cas hears the call for help. He tells Dean to stay there and went off to Sam.

Cas burst into the room, shoving Alice against a wall. "What were you thinking?" Cas asks as he pulls out the witch handcuffs. "I thought if I caught Alice, you guys would think age doesn't mean how weak or strong I am." Sam says holding his stomach in some pain.

Cas sighs as he locks the handcuffs on Alice. "I'm sorry, Sam. We should not have assumed how strong you are, but we cannot take the risk of you turning into a child." Cas says as he starts to force Alice to the dungeon behind the bookshelf.

Sam mutters some stuff as he starts to follow Cas. "Sam, don't mess with Alice. It's too dangerous, she gets more powerful if you do." Cas says to the Winchester after he locked the said witch up.

"CCCCaasssiiiieeee!3! Where're yooou goo-ing?" Alice asks from behind the bookshelf. "Shut up, bitch." Dean says tottling into the room. He looked so adorable, he just finished eating his pie so he had a very messy face.

"Dean, wipe your face." Cas says to the small Dean. "I can't reach the napkins." Dean says slightly embarrassed. "You could've asked Cas, Dean." Sam says rolling his eyes at his brother. Geez, Dean would do anything to protect his pride, well, the little bit he had left.

"I could've, I would've, but I didn't." Dean says while trying to think up a lie to hide the fact he tried to and failed, numerous of times. "I couldn't find you guys. I tottled all around the bunker." Dean says.

Cas sighs again and goes to get Dean a napkin from the kitchen, Dean tottling behind him, and Sam tottling after his big brother. Cas handed Dean a napkin, picking the small Winchester up and wiping Dean's face after a few failed attempts to wipe his face.

"I can wipe my own face, Cas." Dean says, but against the hunter's protests, Cas finished wiping Dean's face. "You were making no progress in wiping your face, Dean." Cas says, still holding the pouting Dean.

"Whatever. You can put me down, you know." Dean says to the angel. Cas looks down at Dean before shaking his head. "Since Alice is here and can get you easier, I prefer not to risk it." Cas says shifting Dean a little.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Sam asks crossing his arms, looking up to the angel. "No, I am pretty certain you are not a cut piece of meat, Sam." Cas says, slightly confused. Cas's confusion makes Dean crack a smile, of course. "It's an expression, Cas." Dean says to the angel.

"Oh." Cas says, tilting his head a little. "I prefer not to let either of you out of my sights. Alice is dangerous." Cas says to the youngest Winchester. "She's just a witch, not like a demon or anything." Sam says.

"... She is a very powerful witch at the time being. She did break through your warding, Sam." Cas says looking down at said Winchester. "No, I just did the warding wrong." Sam says, deciding to stick with that story. Maybe Cas was wrong and Sam did do the warding wrong, hopefully Cas was wrong and Sam did the warding wrong.

"Whhhhhyyy noope! IIII jjuuust broke frrreeee oooff thhem." Alice's voice echo's through the hallways. "Did she get out?" Dean asks, looking up to the nods grimly. "As I told you, she is very powerful at the moment." Cas says holding Dean close and picking the other Winchester up.

"Lets just hope she doesn't find us right away." Cas says and heads off to somewhere else in the bunker.


End file.
